It's Blog Time!
by Gary the Adventurer
Summary: Join Gary & friends as they do whatever completely random, pointless, and all-around hilarious stuff YOU asked them to! More inside. A/N: Chapter 6 will be an announcement, not a chapter!
1. Intro

**It's gonna be a little different then most Blog/Question Fanfics, and My POV the whole way. Thanks for reading!**

Okay, after some delays, my show is finally ready to go. It's Blog Time!

I jump out and begin. "What up guys! Gary here. I've been seeing a lot of Blog/Question style Fanfics, so why not do one of my own? Here are some I recommend reading:

_Dino's RAWR with Finn and Co_ (dinoRAWR2919)

_Ask Finn, Jake, BMO and friends _(Creator Brett) (discontinued)

_What time is it? QUESTION TIME! _(Master Creator-Rin)

_Blogarithmic _(dinoRAWR2919 and Master Creator-Rin)

_What Time is it? Interview Time! _(DubbleDuelSword)

Pretty good names huh? I hereby claim the last remaining good name for a Blog/Question style Fanfic. What time is it? Well, I'm writing this at about noon... JUST KIDDING! IT'S BLOG TIME! All the my bros from Ooo and Aaa will be here with me. We've got my favorite humans, Finn and Fionna!

They step out to meet me, I fist bump Finn and peck Fionna on the cheek. (We're dating in my Fanfics bros, read them.) "Hey guys, how goes it?"

"Pretty good, messin' around, slaying evil and stuff." Finn swings his demon sword for emphasis.

"Right on. Well, you guys have a seat over there. Next, we have our magic animal pals, Jake and Cake! Wait, where are they?"

Jake and Cake appear right out of nowhere, making me jump. "What the hell? How did you do that?" They started laughing like crazy. "We were just really tiny, we were riding on your feet!" Clever. They're totally gonna pay for that though, it's not funny. "Ha ha. Now go sit over there with Finn and Fionna."

"Anyway, here are the Candy Royals, Gumball and Peebles!" They come out, wave, and sit by the rest.

An idea comes enters my mind and I smirk. Here's my chance to get Jake and Cake back.

"We got the Vampire Royals, Marshall and Marceline!" Jake and Cake froze with fear. This'll be too funny.

They hiss really loud, making Jake and Cake run around screaming until they run into each other. "Pffft, gotcha guys! Oh man, that is hilarious. Alright, back in your seats. Marcy, Marshall, why don't you sit by our stretchy friends over there?" They do, making Jake and Cake really uncomfortable.

"Enough of that. Who else we got?" NEPTR, acting as my backstage guy, comes and whispers and my ear. "_They're_ here? Ugh. Fine, let them in." I turn to the audience. "I wasn't planning on it, but it appears that the Ice Royals have come. Yippee. Here they are."

Ice King looked happy to be here, Ice Queen didn't. "Well, hey you two. Thanks for coming... I think," I added under my breath.

Ice King was his normal idiot self, as always. "Yes, we heard you were having a blog show thingy and we thought you must've forgotten to invite us!"

This was funny and annoying at the same time. "Yeah... forgot... have a seat over there with the rest of the guests." I wonder how they'll manage to screw this up.

"Now, here's Finn's 'way hot' girlfriend, Flame Princess!" I couldn't resist. Finn blushed like crazy, and FP gave me a death stare.

"Did you HAVE to introduce me like that?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yes. It's that funny. Have a seat next to Finn."

"Alright, I'll let it slide, but only because you did that favor for Finn and me." (favor takes place in my Fanfic)

"Also here now, the Lumpy Space Royals!" I lowered my voice. "Because if i didn't invite them they would show up anyway."

They walked in. "WhatEVER, we're just here for the _drama bombs_!"

Now it's a party. "Cool, anyway, go sit by the rest of them. So, last but not least, BMO!"

The cute little guy stepped out. "Hello everybody."

I asked it to come over by me. "BMO, you're gonna be my control panel thingy for the show, that cool?"

"Of course." It jumped into my arms.

"So, what we'll be doing here is: stuff i have planned already, and answering any questions and taking requests for dares and meeting your OCs and and all that, the whole kazoo! (as Jake's Dad says.)

Jake started growling. "No one imitates my dad!"

Another chance to mess with him. "Who's the host here?"

He sighed. "You are."

Got him now. "Exactly. So go sit in the corner, and think about your life."

He got all whiny, like a kid put on time-out. Actually, that's exactly what's happening right now. "Whaaaat? But-"

"GO NOW DOG!"

"Fine."

"So here's how it's gonna work: If you have a question, dare, or OC you want in here, Private Message me for it. If you are saying that you like this or you hate this or something that we should work on or whatever, that goes in to reviews. Got it? Good."

**See you next chapter! Load me with your dare/OC/question Private Messages, I am ready! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I come out to start this up! Wooo!

"Hey guys! To kick things off, I'm gonna do a special interview with Ooo's legendary hero! Not Finn or Fionna, but... BILLY!

Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake jump up. "Billy? BILLYYYYYYYYY!"

_Who's the greatest warrior ever?_

_A hero of renown?  
_

_Who slayed an evil ocean?  
_

_Who cast the Lich King down?  
_

_Billy!  
_

_And that time the evil Fire Count  
_

_Captured a damsel fair.  
_

_Who saved her with such brav'ry  
_

_She offered him her hair?  
_

_Billy!  
_

_Also... he fought a bear!  
_

___BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY!_

I wish I had a song like that. "Give it up for Billy!"

Jake ran up to him and kissed his feet. "Billy I still have a crush on you!"

Finn tried to pull him away. "Jake, you're embarrassing us."

"I don't care! I love Billy!" Finn had to knock him out, which made my day.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. So Billy, the Lich is back. What do you plan to do to help?"

"Hmmm... probably... nothing." He looked serious.

"Huh? But, you're Billy. He'll be stronger. We'll need your help."

He shushed me. "Kid, look at me. I have white hair. WHITE. HAIR. I'm old. I can't go out fighting like that anymore."

He's right, I guess. "Well, good to know. Anyway, are Finn and Fionna turning out how you'd want them to?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm very proud of both of them. They'll be as great as I was if they keep working hard like they are now."

"Great to hear, coming from you! So, do you think I'd do good too?"

He examined me closely. "Well, I think you'd make a fine hero, except you have no sword, boy. Unless you're a good kickboxer, you need one."

I sighed. "Yeah, but mine keep getting destroyed, one way or another."

He thought for a moment, then got up. "Nothung." His sword flew right into his hand. "Take it. You need it more than I do."

Woah. He's giving me Nothung! Wow, Jake will be so jealous when he wakes up. "Thanks, Billy. That's pretty righteous of you."

He smiled. "You're very welcome. Say Nothung's name and it will come to you now, instead of me."

I've always wanted to do this! "Nothung!" The sword flew into my hand like it flew into Billy's. "Rad!" I swung it a few times. "This sword is tops blooby."

Billy patted me on the back. "Well, I gotta run. I've got a date tonight." He left, leaving us starstruck and, in Jake's case, unconscious.

"Okay, weird. So now Billy's sword is mine! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to Private Message me if you have a question you want answered, OC you want us to meet, dare you want us to do, or anything like that. There's a 98% chance it will be put in the story. Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back baby!

"Hey guys! We got some good stuff in the messages, so let's begin, shall we? We have a huge set of Truth or Dare stuff from Bacon Pancakes xD."

Jake looked at me funny. "Someone named themselves after my food?"

"Don't ask. So, I have a little twist." I put on a an evil face. "Since I'm such a generous guy, if you get picked, you have to do a truth AND a dare!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"I'm the host here! I DO WHAT I WANT! Finn, you're up first."

He gulps. "Finn, your truth: Do you still like Bubblegum?"

He got all nervous and sweaty at the mention of his previous crush. "Uh, well, I-I... no. Bubblegum broke my heart. She's my friend and all, but nothing more." Flame Princess came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good answer." I think he's being blackmailed. Not that it's against the rules...

"So Finn, your dare, you must fight the shapeshifter Eracqui..."

He shrugged. "Doesn't seem too hard."

He doesn't know what's coming. An evil grin spread across my lips. "... IN THE FORM OF FLAME PRINCESS!"

He freaked out. "WHAT?!"

"You've gotta do it!"

Flame Princess reassured him. "It's okay Finn, I'm over here. It's not really me."

Finn seemed to calm down a bit. "Yeah... I guess you're right. So where's Eracqui?"

Flame Princess came up behind him and flung a huge fireball at Finn, sending him flying. Heh heh. 'Flame Princess' indeed...

Finn turned to look at 'Flame Princess'. "Ow, FP, why would you... YOU!"

Eracqui laughed maniacally. "Looks can be deceiving, lover boy!" He shot more fireballs at Finn.

Finn deflected them with his demon blood sword, and charged him. He hesitated slightly, then slashed with it. Eracqui winced in pain as the sword cut through his fiery body. He started to lose blood and fell down on one knee. Eracqui tried to toy with him. "Ugh, I don't see why you are so eager to kill someone who looks just like your girlfriend..."

Finn grimaced at his statement, but then shook it off. "I KNOW YOU AREN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" He jumped up on Eracqui and started to beat him with his fists.

I had to step in. "Okay, okay, break it up. It's a fight, not a deathmatch. Eracqui, you've lost. You may leave now."

Eracqui scoffed. "Stupid kid." He shapeshifted into a bird and flew off.

"Okay Finn, you're good. Jake, you're up!"

He got up and Finn sat down. "Lay it on me bro."

I got out BMO and started recording.

Jake eyed me suspiciously. "What are you recordin' me for?"

"Jake, your truth. Do you like ice cream or Lady R better?"

The color drained from his face. "Not this one again!"

I got that evil grin back. "Spit it out, dog!"

He sweat and paced around everywhere. "I don't know, I'm just gonna choose one. Erm, uh... gah... ICE CREAM! I CHOOSE ICE CREAM!"

"Wow Jake, good for you!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You just did your truth, and your dare!"

"I did?"

"Yep, for the dare, you were supposed to tell Lady that you chose ice cream either way, but you actually chose ice cream! So now, I stop recording and upload the video to Ooo-Tube!" I hit the stop recording button and uploaded it to the website.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lady watches Ooo-Tube all the time! She's bound to see that!" Jake started crying and hitting himself, saying "STUPID! I. AM. SO. GLOBBING. STUPID!"

I got a call on BMO (he's part phone). "Caller ID says Lady Rainicorn." I smirked.

The audience got all dramatic. "OOOOOOOH! BUSTED!"

I answered the call. "Hello? Lady? Hey... put Jake on the phone? Sure thing." I handed BMO to Jake.

"H-hey Lady... look, I'm SO sorry, he just pressured me! You know how much I love you! But... Lady! Please! I-I... understand. Bye... _Mrs. Rainicorn._"

He hung up and dropped BMO.

Jake had tears in his eyes. "She broke up with me... I'm... going for a walk..." He ran out of the building.

While I do feel for Jake, I also have to keep this thing going. "How sad. We'll fix that up later though. So, on to PB!"

Peebles came over to me. "Thanks for upsetting my rainicorn ya butt. What sick things do you have planned for me?"

Sicker then she knows. "Ok, truth first. Do you love Marceline?"

She cringed at such a drastic invasion of her privacy. I love this. "I mean, we're very close friends, but no, no I don't love Marceline in that way."

"Marceline? You good?"

She looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be? I don't like Bonnie that way."

Awwww. She made this boring. "Alright. PB, time for your dare. You have to run around the arena for 15 minutes..."

"Alright."

"...in your underwear."

She gasped with disbelief. This is fun again.

"Nope! Gotta do it!"

She stripped off her dress. "Let's get this over with."

**15 minutes later**

She stopped, panting and shaking. She put her dress back on.

"Happy now?"

I grinned with mock delight. "Yes. Yes I am. Marcy, you're up!"

"Fine, what do I do?"

"Well, Bacon Pancakes xD likes your songs, and you're being asked to compose one and sing one."

"So that's my dare?"

"No, it's your truth. But that's a dare, so it doesn't count. Besides, we all know another embarrassing song you wrote. Play the clip BMO!"

BMO's screen shows Marceline singing her Fry Song.

_Daddy, why did you eat my fries?  
_

_I bought them, and they were mine._

_But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries..._

_And I cried, but you didn't see me cry._

_Daddy, do you even love me?_

_Well, I wish you'd show it, 'cause I wouldn't know it..._

_What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries,_

_And doesn't look her in the eyes?_

_Daddy, there were tears there; if you saw them would you even_ care?

An axe-bass came flying at my head. "Nothung!" My new sword came into my hand and I blocked the axe-bass before it decapitated me.

"What the flip, Marceline?! You could've killed me!"

"I MIGHT AS WELL! YOU DESERVE IT FOR SHOWING EVERYONE SUCH A PERSONAL MOMENT!"

"Bitch, all your dad did was eat your fries. Get over it! THEY WERE JUST FRICKIN' FRIES!"

"You just don't understand..."

She sure knows how to turn a joke into a tearfest. Sheesh. "Look Marcy, I'm sorry, I just don't get it. Let's just move on, we haven't even gotten to your dare yet."

"Okay, what is it?"

I grinned evilly once more. "Suck the red out of PB!"

Everyone gasped. "Sure." She seemed all calm and collected about it.

She went up to PB and bit her right in the chest, and sucked the red out!

"There ya go Bonnie!"

PB was now wearing a white dress. Oh, did I mention her dress was red before? No? Oh well, you know now.

"What? You guys didn't think I would kill her did you? Technically I have 'sucked the red out of her'."

Well played, Vampire Queen. Very well played indeed. "Marcy's all good. Flame Princess! Your time to shine! (see what I did there?)"

She looked unamused. "Just stop with the fire quips, okay? Just stop. What's been asked of me?"

"Well, you are Bacon Pancakes xD's favorite princess, and she says you're awesome, first of all."

She blushed heavily, as she did at any compliment not from her boyfriend.

"So anyway, she wants to know what fire elementals drink."

FP looked at me like I was stupid. "Drinking a liquid is practically suicide for a fire elemental. We don't need to drink anything."

Good point. "Fair enough. And the dare: swim across a pool with a diameter of five feet."

She looked like she was going to piss herself. "Are you crazy?! I'll die!"

Finn came and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let you die."

She sighed and gave in. "I'll do it."

I get out an inflatable 5 foot pool, fill it with water, and put it in front of FP. "There you go."

She took a deep breath, and plunged in.

**5 agonizing feet later**

FP was soaked and dark, gasping for air in Finn's arms. "Sicko."

"Finn, make sure she recovers. LSPrincess! It's all you!"

"Oh my glob, I never thought I'd get my turn! Like, bring it on!"

She won't be this pumped in a second. "LSP, truth time. Do you still love Brad?"

"Ugh, no lumpin' way. That loser just, like, wants me for my lumps, like, not for me."

"Interesting... so, like, dare time. Go and make your parents, like, ground you, for like, 1000 years."

"What? But- nuh-uh! I lumpin' hate being, like, grounded."

"You have to. I COMMAND YOU!"

"Gah! Fine, I'll do it!" She called her parents.

"Ya, mom, dad, I want you to ground me... ya, for a thousand years... ya, I know I won't live that long! Like, just go with it!" She hangs up.

"Alright, it's done."

This is just too funny. "Good LSP. Good. Ice King! Come here man."

"Yay! I get to do something!"

"Yeah ya do Ice King. So, truth bro, remember Betty?"

He frowned and started thinking. "Betty? Hmm... oh. Her." Ice King started to tear up. "C-can we please not talk about this?"

I nodded. "Technically, you've acknowledged that you remember her, so you're off the hook."

"Phew, thank goodness!"

"Wait big guy. The dare. You gotta make out with PB!"

He jumped up and down and started clapping. "Oh, hooray! Happy day! Come on, darling, gimme a smooch!"

Bubblegum backed away. "And what makes you think I'm okay with all of this?!"

My eyes narrowed on her. "Nothing." I push her and Ice King into a room and lock the door.

"So, those two'll be busy for a while. Fionna, babe! You next."

She stepped up. "What's in store for me?"

"Truth right here: Have you ever done something evil?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No, can't say that I have."

"Nice. So, the dare! Kill a neutral ant."

She looked shocked. "I'd never kill a-" *squish*

"Never say never."

"Aw, man! Well, at least it's over with."

"That's the spirit. Good job Fi." I kissed her on the cheek.

Jake suddenly walked in, all depressed. "Hey."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That was a really long _walk_, Jake the Dog. But whatevs, we're almost done here. Cake! Let's go!"

"Right on. Lay the truth on me!"

"As you wish... so Cake, do you have feelings for Jake?"

Her tail frizzed out. "Well, I, um, I mean, maybe, I guess I... YES, OKAY? I LIKE JAKE!"

Jake snapped out of his depression.

That's so sweet. It's like these are the only truth and dare that aren't torturing anyone. "Then you won't have a problem with your dare, Cake. Kiss Jake. Lips on lips. Tongue is optional."

If they didn't have fur over their cheeks, they would've blushed like tomatoes.

Jake and Cake got near each other. Jake's tail wagged back and forth, while Cake's tail frizzed out even more.

And the two stretchy animals kissed each other deeply (no tongue).

The audience loved it. "Awwwwwwwwwww."

They pulled away from each other. Jake suddenly tensed. "Wait, aren't you dating Lord MoChro?"

Cake sulked. "MoChro made me choose between him and..."

"...ice cream." They said at they same time. They hugged, as if one totally understood everything about the other.

This was actually pretty heartwarming. "How sweet! Well, that's it for now. Remember, if you have OCs, requests, questions, truths and dares, or anything like that, Private Message me! It will be ignored if it is put in a review. Reviews are for compliments and/or criticism. Thanks!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Back from vacation, just updated A New Beginning, it's time to get this going again!**

I turned to the people from the Land of Aaa. "Your turn guys! More truths, dares, and questions to be taken care of! So, Gumball!"

He gulped. "Yes?"

"ARE YOU GAY?"

He flipped out. "What kind of a question is that?!"

"I'll spell it out for you. A question which asks which gender you are attracted to: guys, or gals. ANSWER!"

He just stared at me with a look of disbelief on his face. "Well, no I am not _gay_." He dragged out the word with distaste.

"You have something against gays?"

"W-what? No, I just-"

"Nah, it's fine. Really. So, a dare: BREAK A ROYAL PROMISE!"

His eyes widened with fear. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe. But that has nothing to do with this. Break one NOW."

"Uhm, okay... I, er, well, gah... I KNOW I ROYAL PROMISED TO KEEP THIS A SECRET, BUT PEPPERMINT MAID GIVES ME SEXUAL PLEASURE WHEN WE'RE ALONE!"

"WHAT?!"

He nervously laughed. "I guess now you know I'm not gay... heh heh..."

Gumball guardians tore the roof off. "Prince Bubba Gumball. You have broken a royal promise. As royalty yourself, your punishment will be severe, as you know much better then to do such a thing."

"BUT I-"

"SILENCE!"

A guardian picked him up and carried him away, while the other put the roof back on. "We apologize. Carry on."

I had a freaked-out look plastered on my face. "Okay then... MARSHALL!"

"Let's hear it."

I recalled his truth. Oh shit. I can't believe I have to say this to him. "Are you jealous because Fionna is in love with me and not you?" I am in for an ass-whooping, I can already tell.

Marshall's face twisted with anger. He looked at me with such hatred in his eyes.

"Yes! I'm fucking outraged! I've known Fionna for years now, then you come around and get with her in a week!"

Fionna stepped in. "Marshall, you said we could never be together because you are immortal and I'm not!"

Marshall shook it off. "I want to enjoy the time I have with you! You were mine, Fionna! And then he took you from me! Please, come back to me..." He started to wrap his arms around her.

Okay, Marshall is making me pissed. I slapped his pervy hands away from her. "That is enough! Fionna does NOT 'belong' to anybody! She's not owned, and she can't be owned. She can think for herself, and she should choose who she wants to be with. I don't get why you didn't make a move on her sooner, but I made my move because I LOVE HER!"

Fionna gazed at me with her sapphire eyes. I kept focus on Marshall. He got into an attack position.  
"I'll prove that I'm better for her!"

"Nothung." My sword came to me. "Bring it, you bloodsucking creature!

Marshall grew into a giant bat form. "Die, homewrecker!" He swped at me, and I dodged. I leaped forward and swung my sword at his legs. I missed, but he fell over backwards. I jumped up on him and launched a series of punches across his face. He grabbed me and lifted me up high into the air. "I will suck the blood from your heart!"

"This heart beats for FIONNA!" Such a cheesy line. I stuck my sword through his hand, making him throw me away in pain. I hit the ground hard, and I almost passed out. My vision blurred. I saw Marshall go back to his normal form, and heard him talking to Fionna. "Come with me Fionna."

Fionna was struggling. "Let go of me! Where are you taking me?!" She tried to activate her gem sword, but Marshall threw it.  
"If I can't have you, nobody can!"

He is going to kill her or something! I quickly got up despite the pain.

"HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!" I ran up and tackled Marshall, freeing Fionna.  
I pinned Marshall to the ground. "Take this, you sick FUCKER!" I slashed the blunt edge of my sword against the side of his head. He sat there reeling in pain.

Panting, I turned to look at Fionna. "Are... you alright?"

She looked at me with a panicked expression. "AM I ALRIGHT?! LOOK AT YOURSELF! ARE YOU OKAY?"

I shushed her. "Answer me. Are you fine?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Then I'm okay." I gave her a kiss.

"Besides, I have some of those cyclops tears." I poured a vial of it on myself, healing my wounds instantly. I feel kind of bad for Marshall.

"Hey dude, sorry about that. Here, have some cyclops tears." I poured them on him.

He jumped up. "Thanks."

"No problem. You wanna do your dare?"

"Uh, okay."

"Sing a personal song."

"Ugh. I only have one, and it's about... you know."

"Can we hear it?"

He got out his axe-bass. "Eh, why not?"

_Remember the time we played video games outside,  
_

_Or the time that Cake got stuck inside a tree?  
_

_Remember, you can try,  
_

_When I almost nearly died  
_

_Well, without you there I don't know where I'd be.  
_

_Gimme the liberty_

_To guess what you mean to me  
_

_Fionna  
_

_Fionna  
_

_You're my girl, you're my broheim  
_

_We're tight like girly jeans  
_

_Fionna  
_

_Fionna  
_

_You'll always be my bro  
_

_We're FM radio  
_

_'Cause when you put the first letters of our names together that's what it spells  
_

_**HUGE GUITAR SOLO!**_

"Go Marshall! You're pretty good for someone who was almost knocked out a minute ago."

"Don't push it kid."

"Right. LSPrince!"

He floated over to me. "Oh yeah! Let's do it!"

"'Kay, so truth. OH MY GLOB, DO YOU, LIKE, LIKE-LIKE LSPrincess?"

He looked at LSP. "Uhhhh... she's single?"

"Yup."

"THEN LUMP YEAH I LIKE HER! SHE'S HAWT!"

LSPrincess came over to him. "Ohmygosh, that is so lumpin' sweet!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice. Twice the teen. Anyway, LSPrince, your dare is, don't go on Facebook for a year."

"Like, what's Facebook?"

"I don't know. A social network I guess."

"Well, I have Ooo-book. I could stay off that for a year."

"Cool. Do it."

"'Cause I also have an Ooo-stagram!" (see what he did there?)

"Good. Ice Queen!"

"What?"

"Your turn. "The truth: do you like-like Fionna?" (she better say no...)

She looked at me with an 'are you fucking kidding me' face. "No! I hate-hate her! Always getting between the princes and me!"

"Oh really? Princes? Would you date Ice Queen if Fionna didn't stop you?"

From behind a curtain came Slime Prince, Flame Prince, Prince Prince Prince, Ghost Prince, Muscle Prince, Emerald Prince, Engagement Ring Prince, Purple Prince, Jungle Prince, Breakfast Prince, Hot Dog Prince, Space Angel Prince, Wildberry Prince, Raggedy Prince, Elbow Prince, Embryo Prince, Orange Prince, and Skeleton Prince.

They spoke in unison, so loudly that Ice Queen was shaking from the sound. "NO!"

Ice Queen looked hurt. "I wish there was an Ice Prince."

"Oh, that'd be fantastic. Anyway, your dare. EAT your favorite penguin?"

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

"I will be if you don't eat a penguin."

She grunted and picked up a penguin. "Come on Gertrude, I have a surprise for you."

She went into another room, penguin in hand.

"While she's doing that, let's move on. Bubblegum!"

"What now?"

"You gotta sing."

"Why sing? Besides, I don't know any songs."

I pulled out BMO. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

BMO played a clip of her singing in the shower... about Finn. I'm not gonna say any more.

Poibles looked shocked. "I... cannot... believe... you... showed... them that!"

She ran out of the room. "Drama princess, am I right?" Finn was staring at BMO, even though the clip had ended.

Jake waved a hand in front of Finn's face. "Finn? Buddy? You okay man? Hello?" He lightly slapped Finn but he didn't even blink.

Jake gave up. "O-kay then, I think we've lost him."

"He'll be fine. Jake!"

"What?"

"Eat Ice Cream Princess!"

"No can do."

"Why not?"

"I ate her YEARS ago man."

Finn snapped out of his trance. "WHAT?!"

Jake shrugged. "I didn't know it was wrong."

"Well, cool. Flame Princess!"

"Yes?"

"Burn all of Finn's clothing off! Plus his backpack!"

She blushed at the thought. "B-but I d-don't wanna s-see him... ya know..."

"Oh yes you do."

She blushed even more. "N-no I d-do not!"

"Then prove it and don't look once you burn him."

"I. Will. Not. Hurt. Him."

"Then Finn, you have to pour water on her."

Finn crossed his arms. "I. Will. Not. Hurt. Her."

I guess I can let this one slide. "Awww, look at you two, being defiant together. Oh well, guess we gotta draw the line somewhere. Fionna!"

"Sup."

"You gotta take off your hat. The people wanna see your beautiful hair."

"No prob." Fionna pulled off her bunny hat, letting her insanely long blond hair pop out.

"It impresses me every time. Alright, you can put your hat back on. Cake!"

She stretched over to me. "Hmmm?"

"You gotta eat Breakfast Princess."

"I had the whole Breakfast Kingdom for breakfast years ago."

Everyone gasped. "What do you expect? It's called the BREAKFAST KINGDOM."

I nodded. "Fair point. You and Jake have more in common then I thought."

They did a stretchy fist bump.

"So, Marcy!"

"What, weenie?"

"You need to sing something embarrassing."

"UGH! What is it with your fans and my songs?!"

I shrugged. "You think **I** wanna make you guys do this stuff? I gotta keep the people entertained. So if they say sing, by Glob you better SING!"

"FIIINEEEE."

She got out a banjo. "Finn, get your tambourine and help me out here."

Finn came over and pulled out his tambourine, which I didn't even know he owned, and shook it as he backed up Marceline.

**Text in (parentheses) is Finn singing.**

_Daddy, I know, (I know)_

_You just wanna give your little girl the world, (the world)  
_

_But daddy, I'm not just your little girl. (your girl!)  
_

_I got my own life, I got my own plans, (my plans!)  
_

_I hope you understand and like me the way that I am. (I am)  
_

_'Cause I want your respect, and I wanna be here! (here!)  
_

_But I don't wanna rule the Nightosphere. (WOO!)  
_

"That was great! Good job guys. So, Ice King, question for you."

He was floating using his beard. "Yes?"

"REMEMBER BETTY? REMEMBER BETTY REMEMBER BETTY REMEMBER BETTY REMEMBER BETTY?!"

He fell from midair and hit the floor. He started crying. "I'm *sniff* gonna *sniff* make out with *sniff* Bubblegum again to *sniff* cheer me up."

PB shuddered. "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Ice King grabbed her and flew into a closet with her.

"Ew. Hope they don't get too carried away in there. Anyway, we have a... special guest. Please welcome Bloodlust!" An 18-year old man stepped out. (yeah he's a human). He looked a bit like Marshall, though he has scars on his left eyebrow and right cheek. He carried a red sword with a golden handle and strange runes etched into it. I can tell he caught Marceline's eye.

"Hello."

"Hey Bloodlust. I'm Gary. Hmm. Calling you Bloodlust makes me feel... uncomfortable. Got any nicknames?"

"No."

"Um, okay... So, tell us about yourself."

"I'm a werewolf who was trained by Hunson Abadeer. I have no memory of my past, though I think I inherited my powers and sword from my parents. I've endured every type of torture, so I barely feel pain anymore. Dealing with pain is like a second nature to me. Anyway, that's it in a nutshell."

I looked at him with a sense of kinship. "Mysterious past, werewolf powers. That makes two of us. But Hunson and I aren't really on good terms."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I kinda, sorta, escaped from the Nightosphere, he came to find me, and I fought him and cut out both his eyes."

He whistled. "Must take skill. So, since you know about me, what else am I here to do?"

"Well, I did have something in mind. Would you like to spar with someone?"

He looked around, then pointed at Finn. "Him."

Finn stepped forward. "Do I, uh, know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, that time when you saved Marceline from the Nightosphere Amulet." He sneaked a peek at Marcy. "We made eye contact for a second before you put the Amulet on and went on a rampage. I doubt you fully remember, the Amulet overpowered your feeble body."

Finn drew his sword. "My body is NOT '_feeble'_."

Bloodlust laughed a sort of hollow, cocky laugh. "Care to prove it?"

"Heck yeah. Bring it!"

They rushed at each other and their swords met with an ear-shattering _**CLANG!** _

"Demon blood. What a strange element to base a sword on." Bloodlust shoved forward with his sword, pushing Finn back. "Oh yeah? Well what's with those stupid drawings on your sword?" Bloodlust hefted his sword up. "It's enchanted. Plus it has my name on it." The runes glowed and his sword caught on fire. With each slash to the air that Bloodlust made, a fireball was hurled at Finn. Finn did cartwheels and systematically avoided all the shots. The second Bloodlust stopped firing Finn charged at him and kicked him in the face. Bloodlust slapped him away, but Finn socked him in the gut and again across his face. Bloodlust was winded and he keeled over. Finn jumped behind him and stuck the handle end if his sword up Bloodlust's butt, making him jump with surprise. "Seriously? Okay, that's where I draw the line." Bloodlust grabbed Finn and flipped him over his shoulder, then caught him and kneed him where no dude should be kneed. "C'mon, really? You don't go for that spot, perv. You just... _don't_." Finn jumped up and uppercut Bloodlust, knocking him backwards. He stumbled and fell. Finn jumped up on him and pinned him down.

"Had enough?" Bloolust's eyes turned red. He mumbled something. "What'd you say?" He grabbed Finn. "I said... NO!" Bloodlust threw Finn across the room, then threw his sword. He began to grow fur. His ears turned pointed, and fangs popped out of his mouth. He roared in anger. Bloodlust was a werewolf, like me. He charged Finn, leaping on him, tearing at him mercilessly. Finn started slashing at him with his sword. "Eat OW! Demon blood OW! You fiend OW!"

_I need to stop this._ "Okay guys, that's enough..." They didn't acknowledge me and kept fighting. _ Dammit, I gotta step in. I don't wanna flip out like I did on Marshall... we'll see how it goes. _"Nothung." I grabbed my sword and leaped between them. I elbowed Bloodlust and shoved Finn back. "You guys need to AGH! chill out!" Finn hacked at me with his sword. I parried and grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. "Stop... right... now!" Bloodlust came up behind me and kicked me down. I grabbed his foot and made him slip, but he regained his balance before he fell. Finn jumped on him and slammed him with his sword butt. "Eat that you butt!" Bloodlust flung Finn into me. "Unnnh..." I got up, threw my sword into the wall and tore my shirt off.

"ENOUGH." I transformed into a werewolf and pounced on Bloodlust. We rolled around, clawing madly at each other. Finn got up slowly, and jumped on us. I kicked Finn away and roundhouse kicked Bloodlust. "My neck!" He kneeled down and threw a coughing fit. My werewolf instincts were taking over. I turned to Finn. "Now I'm going to chew on your flesh and tear off your- oh gah, what am I doing? Guys, just stop fighting. Please. The fight was supposed to end like five minutes ago."

We shook hands. "Cyclops tears for everyone!" We poured the tears on ourselves. Bloodlust turned back into a human and looked at a watch he was wearing. "Well, gotta run. Thanks for, um, 'sparring', with me you guys. Haven't fought like that in years. Finn, you're pretty good with your sword. Keep it up. You too Gary. And it's nice to meet a fellow werewolf, you should visit in the Nightosphere some time."

"Has Abadeer forgiven me yet?"

He shrugged. "Eh, well, no, not really. But if you're with me he might let it slide. Anyway, goodbye!"

He opened a portal into the Nightosphere, winked at Marceline, and went in. It closed behind him.

Marcy stared at the spot where the portal was. "That guy is... nevermind."

I nodded with respect. "Bloodlust is a pretty cool guy. Well, that's it for now! Still accepting dares, questions and OCs by Private Message only. Thanks! Bye-"

Ice Queen came out, covered in blood. "I don't feel so good..." She fainted.

**Bloodlust is owned by Darklord990.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's me yet again! Sorry for slow updates, I'm in Hawaii. I got toe surgery too. Long story. Let's do this thing!

"It's Gary again dudes! Hey, have you guys seen DarkLord990's fic called First Blood, First Kill? I'm in it, and so is Bloodlust! I highly suggest you check it out. Speaking of Bloodlust, he's become a permanent character on Blog Time! Say hi to the people, Bloodlust."

Bloodlust waved from the bench. "Hey all."

"I'd also like to introduce someone else. He's a vampire, thanks to Marcy, but he's pretty cool. Most of the time. Here is my bro Theatum!"

Theatum floated over to me. "'Sup, bitches?"

I fist bumped him. "Ain't we the feisty one?"

He stared me down. "Uh huh. Let's cut the shit and just tell me what fucking sick thing I have to do here."

"Eager, are we now? Well, you've been dared to attack Marceline."

He froze. "Uh..."

Theatum and I are pretty tight. I know about his secret crush on Marcy. "That's not going to be a _problem_, is it?"

"N-no, I'm no pussy, I'll do it!"

He charged at her, but she intercepted him and threw him into a wall. "OOF!"

She shook her head. "There is no way that's happening."

I laughed. "I guess that counts. I didn't say he couldn't fail."

Theatum got up, rubbing his head. "Goddamn, that hurt."

"Ok Theo, (My nickname for him) go sit down over there for now."

He floated over and landed by Finn, Jake, Cake, and Fionna.

"Hiya Finn. _Jake_," he said making a scary face, making Jake hug Cake with fear,"Cake," he scowled at her, "Fi-Fi." He pinched Fionna's cheek like she was a little girl. She glared at him.

I clenched my fists. "Hands off, perv."

He laughed. "Oh, is this little lady your girlfriend?"

I growled. "As a matter of fact, YES, SHE IS."

He smirked at me. "All grown up now, is she?"

Cake slapped him. "Stop makin' fun o' my girl, jerkface."

Theatum's cool and all, but I hate the way he treats Fi. This next thing will set Theo off.

"Anyway, here we go again. Hey there Marcy! A question for ya!"

She floats over to me. "What about?"

"Okay, so do you like Bloodlust? As in," I nudged her, "like-like?"

Bloodlust blushed. Theo looked like he was going to piss himself. Success.

Marcy rolled her eyes but thought for a moment. "I don't know, I was pretty good friends with him in the Nightosphere. We would hang out when he wasn't training."

"Would you wanna go out with him then?"

"Well, maybe. I don't see why not." Theo clutched his stomach.

Bloodlust is so gonna thank me for this. "Well, good enough! Let's see, what's next."

Theo was about to say something when Gumball came crashing through the roof, looking melted and on the brink of death. "Gumball!" PB came rushing to his side. "What happened?"

He could barely talk. "T-trial... b-by... f-fire..."

PB gasped. "I'm taking him to the Candy Hospital!" She picked him up and ran out the door.

I shook my head. "Yeesh. So many injuries." I looked over to see Ice Queen getting her stomach pumped by our emergency crew. Maybe I shouldn't have made her eat that poor penguin...

I racked my brain for something else. "Oh! I have someone else to introduce. His name is Kody, and he's a human. Wait, where is he?"

A portal opened and Kody stepped out. "Hi."

"Hey Kodes. (My nickname for him) Tell us about yourself."

He pondered about it for a second. "I have no memories of my past, other than that one day 5 years ago, I was on the brink of death, with little chance of living. Right before I passed out I was saved by a fire elemental. I have been searching for that fire elemental that saved my life, but to no avail."

Flame Princess stepped forward with starry eyes. "It's you..."

Kody turned to her. "It's her. She's the one who saved me..."

They embraced (just a friendly hug, bros). "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Finn scratched his head. "You never mentioned that."

They pulled away and FP turned to Finn. "You never asked. Plus, his arrival jogged my memory."

Finn shrugged. "Whatevs."

I nodded. "Well, that's cool to know. Kody, you can go sit by everyone else."

"Cool." He sat by Bloodlust and Marshall. They bumped fists.

Theo stood up. Oh, I forgot he was pissed. "Bloodlust can I talk to you for a second?" He was talking through clenched teeth.

Bloodlust flipped his hair. "Sure."

They walked into another room.

I stared at the door they went into. "Wonder what's goin' on." As if I didn't know.

After a few minutes I heard loud banging and Theo and Bloodlust came crashing through the door. They were yelling something, I could only make out the word 'Marceline'.

Bloodlust was twice Theo's size and pinned him easily. "They don't call me Bloodlust for nothing!" He slammed him against the ground. They rolled over, and Theo landed a few punches on Bloodlust's face. He kicked Theo off and unsheathed his sword. Bloodlust shot fireballs at him. Theatum hissed at the light. He dodged most, but one hit him, searing his pale skin. Theo hissed in pain. He got up and charged Bloodlust and tried to bite him. Bloodlust knocked him with his sword hilt and Theo didn't get up. He was panting for mercy.

Bloodlust sheathed his sword and helped Theo up. Theo laughed. "You're fucking nuts, man." He floated over to the door, waved, and left.

I rolled my eyes. "Dang, bro. Hey Kody, I need you to-"

Kody was sucked into a portal that randomly appeared, then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Woah. Freaky..."So much for that. Well, I've got one last person to introduce. My female counterpart, Gabrielle!"

She came out and walked over to me. She looked a bit like Fionna, though shorter hair, didn't have buck teeth, had green eyes, and didn't wear a hat.

"Heya dudes. Great to be here." She gave me a sibling hug.

"Gabby here is my sister. She got to Ooo in a way that will be revealed in my story, The Fight For Fionna's Heart. Let's just say she solves a problem at the end."

She tilted her head. "You mean you aren't going to tell them that I-"

I interrupted her. "Heh heh, well, that's it for this Blog Time. Still accepting OCs, dares, questions, all of that via PM ONLY. It will be ignored if it is put in a review. Reviews are for compliments and criticism. Thanks bye bye!"

**Gabrielle. Genius, right? Kody is owned by kody002. Theatum is owned by Clark the Shark (Formerly TheatumTheVampire and alterthebridgefan1). Bloodlust is still owned by Brandon the Dimension Guardian (Formerly DarkLord990). Gary and Gabrielle are clearly mine.**

* * *

******I am announcing an important new story of mine! It will explain how the genderbents met the regular characters, how they are in the same universe, etc. It will also shed some more light on the past, and the Great Mushroom War! The title will be 'Rising from the Ashes' and the first chapter will be up within the week (unless something comes up). It will start at the end of the premiere of season 5 episode 'Jake the Dog.' Also, I will be writing an AU fic where all the characters are put in a high school setting. Yes, I know that's been done a million times before, but I want to try writing one! Chapter 6 of Blog Time will be here soon. PEACE OUT!  
**


End file.
